Clock King
The Clock King is a supervillain who have fought Green Arrow and Batman regularly. There are two Clock Kings; one named William Tockman, and another named Temple Fugate. History William Tockman William Tockman was a man who took care of his crippled sister most of his life, however when he discovered he only had six months to live he became concerned about what would happen to her. He became the criminal Clock King to make a fortune to provide for his sister after he died. However he was caught in his first bank robbery by Green Arrow. While in jail his sister died alone, meanwhile he also learned that his doctor made a mistake and he was not terminally ill. He attempted revenge on Green Arrow, but failed miserably. He then joined the Injustice League, a team of down and out supervillains who were actually worse working together then individually. He and several other members tried to reform by becoming the superhero team Justice League Antarctica, but they remained laughing stocks even as heroes. He would later form his own team of supervillains to fight the Teen Titans, but ultimately failed their as well. He would eventually join the Suicide Squad and apparantly died during the Infinite Crisis saga. Temple Fugate Temple Fugate was a far more dangerous villain then Tockman. He had the ability to see four seconds into the future. He was also a technological genius who lead a villain team called the Terror Titans. His group first kidnapped teen titan member Kid Devil and brainwash him to fight in an illegal club called, "The Dark Side." The Titans manage to save Kid Devil. Later Clock King took over The Dark Side Club and used the metahuman fighters to attack Los Angeles solely for his own amusement. Miss Martian managed to infiltrate the club and stop him. ''Batman: the Animated Series'' Temple Fugate was once a businessman who love to keep everything on the dot. When he met the Mayor of Gotham City, he told him to relax for a while and take an early coffee break. Fugate did what he said, however Fugate's papers flew into a fountain and made him late to a court hearing. Being late, Fugate swore revenge to the Mayor. Years later, Fugate has been studying Batman's fighting style and how fast he is. He said that it takes Batman 1/20th of a second to preform a punch and 1/30th of a second to preform a kick. He sabotaged the Traffic lights, causing chaos throughout the city, and even caused a subway train to crash into the subwayt. He manage to capture The Mayor an told him that he's going to die at 3:15, which is what the Mayor requested Fugate to take his coffee break. Batman manage to rescue the Mayor, but Fugate manage to escape. But Fugate wasn't done with his revenge. Fugate tricked a doctor that studies time, and became his butler. Fugate used a device that allowed him to create a time bubble around him and slow time outside the bubble. Afraid the doctor would find out, he placed the device near him and made him move extremely slow. He was planning to place a bomb underneath the mayor and it'd go off by vibration. Batman manage to grab the bomb and tossed it at the river before it'd exploded. Both Batman and Robin took out Fugate and placed him in prison. Trivia *The second Clock King is named Temple Fugate which is being played by the Latin phrase 'tempus fugit,' which literally means "time flies". Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Supervillains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Obsessed Category:Business Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Teleporters Category:Bombers Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Masked Villain Category:Supervillains Category:Terrorists